


From Within

by noirchime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: High School, Multi, Possession, Post Genocide Route, Post-Pacifist Route, Teen!Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirchime/pseuds/noirchime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being possessed by Chara and subsequently living through the genocide route, Frisk decides to RESET. But after freeing the monsters and returning to a seemingly normal life on the surface, Frisk realises that Chara never left their body. Meanwhile, Frisk’s friends prepare for the worst at the request of becoming teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Within

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had after reading somewhere that playing through the True Pacifist route after Genocide means releasing Chara into the human world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Since the opening of her school, Toriel had grown fond of all her pupils. Quite so that she had decided to teach them beyond primary school. In her third year of being headmistress, Toriel had converted the school into a much larger institution by the name of Floret Academy.

Until that very year, Frisk had still been in primary school, along with most of their friends. Froggit, Whimsun, Aaron, Snowdrake, Tsunderplane, Vegetoid, Pyrope, Vulkin and Gyftrot were only a few of the many names the headmistress had grow accustomed to. Of course, many of Toriel’s pupils had already heard of her adopted child through the fulfilled prophecy. Even years after they had begun to adjust to the temperaments of surface life, monsters still whispered and chattered as they passed the duo on their way to class, casting riveted glances at the human child walking timidly behind Toriel.

Frisk had grown to be fairly tall, however they were still just short of the monster in front of them.  
Toriel took notice of Frisk’s obvious shyness, and with a warm smile, took their hand.  
“Are you alright, my child?” she asked, stopping as they reached the door to her office.  
“I’m alright. Thank you.” Frisk signed, watching as Toriel sat down at the desk and began to absentmindedly swish her tail back and forth, much like she did when she was deep in thought. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone, paw hovering over the keypad.

Looking up in shock, Toriel came to the realisation that Frisk had been watching from the doorframe the whole time.  
“My child! It seems it has come time for you to go to class. I presume you know where Ms. Undyne’s classroom is?”

Giving Toriel an eager nod at the thought of their friend and teacher, Frisk bent down to hug their foster mother before leaving the office with a single click as they closed the door behind themself.

The headmistress only spun in her swivel chair and faced the wall behind her with a heavy sigh. If Undyne had been willing to accept a position as a teacher, why would the others refuse? Reluctantly, she again took out her phone and began to type.

-

However much of a nerd Alphys was, she had never exactly deemed herself the teacher type. She was short, easily flustered and probably the worst at first impressions of all the monsters.

When she had received the text from Toriel offering her a position as a teacher at the academy, Alphys had almost dropped the phone in astonishment. But as she read the bottom half of the paragraph, she felt her throat run dry.  
The headmistress expected her at a board meeting, with the staff, who would no doubt be much more professional and orderly than she was.  
“Oh man, I have to get myself ready, I’ve got to clean myself up..” Alphys fretted, rushing about her small apartment in search of nothing in particular.

Since coming to the surface, she’d moved into a small condo not far from the city. Thankfully, Toriel’s school was only a ten-minute drive, and Alphys would have freaked out if she had lived any further from her place of possible employment.  
After a good ten minutes of stalling and desperately trying to find an article of clothing that wasn’t a lab coat, she’d settled on a black dress at the back of her cupboard- the one she’d worn on her last date with Undyne.  
Alphys felt her face heat up at the thought of her girlfriend. Even though they had only started dating after monsters had come to the surface, it felt like they had known each other forever. Come to think of it, didn’t Undyne work at a school?  
Mouth hanging open at the sudden realisation, Alphys gave herself a weak smile in the mirror, brushing back her scales with a shaking, clawed hand.  
“You’ll do just fine, Alphys!” She assured her reflection, sounding more as if she was merely trying to convince herself than make a statement.

 

As she entered the school gates, Alphys again checked her phone for any sign of a mistake. Sure, she could write a program or two and she knew her way around a lab, but did Toriel really want a nervous wreck like her teaching an entire class?

Alphys brushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she reached reception, adjusting her bag strap as she neared a large desk.  
“Can I help you?” asked a silvery voice, seemingly coming from behind the desk.

Alphys stood on her tiptoes to find herself faced with a bunny, who was smiling down at her warmly.  
“U-uh Toriel sort of offered me a job, a-and well I came here and she said to meet her in-“ Alphys began, frantically adjusting her glasses as she spoke.

“Oh! You must be one of the new teachers, then. Follow me, please.”

Alphys found herself gawkily following the receptionist as she lead her to a wooden door labelled “STAFF”, where she then pointed out the door to the meeting room.

“If you ever get lost, just come to reception. New teachers always do,” she laughed, before leaving Alphys in the hallway, feeling more out of place than she ever had in her life.

With a quivering claw, she knocked softly on the wooden door, shifting nervously as she waited.

The door clicked open, and none other than Toriel herself opened the door, meeting Alphys’ anxious gaze.

“Hello, Alphys. I presume you received my message. You are the first to arrive! Do come in.” Toriel prompted, taking a seat herself at the empty table.

Alphys found herself fixated on the filing cabinet in the corner of the room rather than Toriel as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Oh god, were teachers meant to do that? What if Toriel thought she was strange for arriving so earl-

A sharp rap on the door interrupted Alphys’ train of thought, causing her to jump slightly.  
“Ah, that must be the others! Come in, everyone!” Toriel called, opening the door.

Alphys couldn’t have contained her utter shock as she came to face the all-too-familiar faces of her friends.

At a loss for words, Alphys just stared at them as they entered, each taking a seat at the elongated table.

Beside her sat none other than Mettaton, who was then joined by Sans, Papyrus, Muffet, Temmie, Mad Dummy, Heats Flamesman and Asgore, along with a few teachers she assumed already worked there.

“I have called you all here today on behalf of the school board to ask of you a very special request. I am very glad to see that all of you accepted, but I wish for you to hear my decision on your placement. Of course, we will have to examine your skills and take your resume into account, but for now, let us discuss the concept.” Toriel began, glancing around the room at the seated figures.

“Since becoming a secondary school, we have had to bring in many new teachers, but never before have we had such a great increase in pupils. Consequently, we have chosen you to each assume a specific position within the school. Whether you accept is entirely your decision, but these decisions have been made according to your specific skills and interests.” She continued, waiting for a general nod of consent before moving onward.

“Firstly, we have Mettaton as drama teacher.”  
Mettaton gave an excited gasp and looked at Toriel in astonishment.  
“..Asgore as art teacher..”  
Asgore smiled nervously at Toriel.  
“..Temmie as our maths teacher..”  
No-one could doubt Temmie after cool leg.  
“Mad Dummy as English teacher, Mr. Flamesman as geography teacher, Muffet as the technology teacher..”  
Muffet grinned and winked a few of her eyes.  
“..Dr. Alphys as science teacher..”  
Alphys shot up as her name was mentioned. Well, if Toriel was going to let her teach a class at all, at least she would know what she was doing half the time.

Looking around the room again, she saw Sans lean over from where he sat beside Mettaton to whisper in Papyrus’ non-existent ear. At Sans’ words, Papyrus seemed to frown a little, returning his brother’s grim expression with one of worry. They sat that way for a good two seconds before Toriel continued.  
“And finally, Papyrus and Sans as joint band directors!” Toriel finished, smiling warmly at her new staff.

No-one else had seemed to notice, but Alphys could practically hear the skeleton brothers’ relief as they realised that they had not been separated.

The rest of the meeting went by like a blur before Alphys’ eyes, mostly just Toriel telling them all about the school and how the classes worked. For once, Alphys was relieved that she was in a room filled with other people, able to just sit back and reflect.

Before she knew what was happening, Alphys was being ushered out the door with an arm full of notes, maps, schedules and classes, all stuffed into various folders.

“Oh, by the way,” one of the teachers called, “school has already finished, so you should either call it a day or find your locker in the staffroom.”

Quickly remembering that her girlfriend also had a job at the school, Alphys decided to text her and ask what to do.

‘hey!! i went to my first meeting. didn’t see you there?? anyway where are u?' 

‘Hey babe! Sorry I couldn’t make it. Helping Doggo with the football trials. Meet you at the staffroom?’ came Undyne’s reply. 

‘k see u there owo’ 

-

Undyne had arrived at the staffroom only a few minutes after her text, sports bag slung over her shoulder. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the small figure of Alphys in the corner of the room- probably browsing some form of anime.  
“Hey babe.” She greeted, pecking Alphys on the forehead.  
Alphys jumped and turned to face Undyne.  
“Oh hey Undyne! I-I was just-“  
“Do you want the wi-fi password?” she asked, knowing that Alphys would have already tried to get in several times.  
“Oh my god, yes please!” Alphys exclaimed, almost a little too excitedly.  
Undyne just laughed and took Alphys’ clawed hand.  
“C’mon, I’ll show you how this place works.”

After Undyne had successfully showed her how to use her pigeonhole and her locker (now complete with printed Mew Mew screencaps stuck to the door), the pair had headed out into the parking lot, which was essentially empty aside from a few small cars.  
“H-hey Undyne?” Alphys asked, taking in the panoramic view of the school gardens off one side of the complex.  
“Yeah?” Undyne replied, following Alphys’ gaze.  
“I think I’m going to like working here.” Alphys said softly, reaching up to peck Undyne on the cheek.  
Blushing bright red, Undyne took Alphys’ hand once again.  
“I hope you do, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> If by chance you have any suggestions, constructive criticism or feedback I'd be glad to hear it.
> 
> * Frisk is about 14/15 here, and instead of being almost completely mute they are just select with who they speak to.  
> * Technology refers to both theoretical technology (computers and digital work) and practical technology (working with tools and crafting things). I thought Muffet's web-making skills would be the reason for her position.  
> * Monster Kid is non-binary, as is Napstablook.
> 
> For chapter wips/updates go to my tumblr- http://www.noirchime.tumblr.com


End file.
